


Baking Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Baking Lessons

**Title:** Baking Lessons  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** MPreg if you squint.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #81: Baking  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Sorry, I have nothing to say about this. Dunno where it came from.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Baking Lessons

~

“More gooseberry tarts?” Severus asked.

Harry, mouth full, nodded. “I’m hungry.”

Severus picked up a tart, biting into it. A moment later his eyes widened and he coughed, spitting out the tart. “What in Merlin’s name is in this?”

“I adjusted the recipe,” Harry said, still eating. “I think it tastes better when I add chili powder.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Spicy gooseberry tarts? Honestly, who taught you how to bake?”

“You did.” Harry grinned, patting his belly. “If not for you, I wouldn’t have a bun in the oven, would I?”

Severus inclined his head. Harry had a point.

~


End file.
